1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to analysis of petroleum reservoirs.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
It is well known that in each petroleum reservoir, whether one currently producing or one designated as depleted, hydrocarbon fluids, known as dormant oil (or gas), are left behind. Although secondary and tertiary recovery techniques may be used to recover portions of the reservoir contents from producing portions of the formation after initial production, dormant hydrocarbons, which have not entered into the main stream of fluid flow to the producing wells, remain in the formation.